


Dark Matter || Hello stranger

by JustyAly



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to make something about One and Three.<br/>Jace Corso (or Derrick Moss) and Marcus Boone stuck in my mind.<br/>S1 Ep.1-8<br/>Music: Yelawolf – Empty Bottles<br/>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Matter || Hello stranger




End file.
